I am Hermione Potter
by Lil Kitty
Summary: I hope people read the summary, but anyways, I'm just going to give up on the story, read my profile for more.
1. I Scream for IceCream

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Hope you like my story and please review!

* * *

Hermione was afraid. She tightned her hold on the note she had found on her bed last night. She had recognized Harry's handwriting.

_Hermione,_

Meet me out at the lake at your favorite spot tomorrow night at midnight. I need your help. Don't ask me about this during class. We can't talk then. This is important.

Your Friend,  
HJP

What could be so important that they had to meet at the certain spot? She took out her wand and put a spell to keep her head in an oxygen bubble then tucked the wand deep into her pocket so it wouldn't fall out. She took a deep breath and dived into the lake. It was hard to swim in her robe so she had left it on a bench near the lake where she could easily find it again.

She swam for a long time until the water was dark, then she saw a small light ahead of her and she started swimming faster. She entered a cave and brought her head above water. She felt the shield go over her, checking her identity in three diferent ways. Physical, scent and her memories. She then got up and stepped onto a bank to her left. In front of her was a door. She said "Good evening, Jake!" to the painting on the door. "Good evening Hermione! Why are you and Harry out so late?" replied the teenage merman in the picture. "I think I'm going to find that out tonight." she replied half to herself.

"Flourescent Fish" she said as a command to the painting and the door swung open. Inside was a room that look like a common room. It had a carpeted floor, an enchanted fire place, a few scattered chairs and a couch. It also had stairs leading to three rooms and a bathroom. It was an underwater getaway for Ron, Harry and Hermione. They had combined their magic one night to create it. Ron didn't come as often, but Harry and Hermione often spent their nights there talking about Hogwarts and thier friends to the painting of a girl named Eliza and her cat, Fluffy.

"Harry?" Hermione asked loudly. One of the doors opened and Harry came down. "Thanks for coming" he said, "Herm, has there ever been a wizard who lost their power?"

She thought for a second then responded, "Not recorded in any book...why? Even if it's possible I'm sure that it would be a rare thing."

Harry looked around, not meeting her questioning gaze. "Hermione, you know Imperio right?" Before she could answer he continued, "I want you to cast Imperio on me and force me to cast a spell, any spell, try a complicated one or a simple one. Just do it!" He looked at her pitifully and with a pleading look in his eyes. She gulped then took her wand out of her pocket, pointed it at Harry and said,"**IMPERIO! **"

* * *

"Imperio!" She had said, but he didn't feel any different. Suddenly, like a light bulb clicking in his head he heard Hermione's voice. _Harry, if you're getting this nod once_ He nodded. _Ok, now do you have your wand?_He nodded again._ Good, take your wand and say Lumos_ He did exactly that. Nothing happened. No flicker of light, no bright glow at the tip of his wand. Nothing. I heard Hermione gasp. _Harry, try it again.._ He could hear her fear in his brain. This time Harry focused all his power and held the wand tight in his hand. "Lumos!" Potter said in a commanding voice. Nothing. Hermione blinked, took off Imperio, blinked again then fainted.

He didn't know what to do then as if it was a dream he walked over to her and cupped her head in the crook of his left arm and her legs in his right. She seemed to be sleeping, but he knew she had passed out from the shock. Harry carried her to the couch and put her down. Then she woke up. "Harry? What's going on?" 

"Herm, you aren't going to believe this, but I'm not a wizard anymore." Harry said with a cringe.

"How long have you known?" she asked trying to stay calm.

"Remember two weeks ago in Defense Against the Dark Arts class when I couldn't stop the effects of the Imperio curse? That's when I started wondering. I also couldn't do anything else. I tried summoning Hedwig with Accio Hedwig, but it didn't work. Not even Lumos worked. Another strange thing is, a few days before that I had a nightmare that I was a muggle and there was a circle of Dark Wizards surrounding me, taunting me and throwing curses at me. I couldn't do anything. I woke up and my scar was hurting like heck."

Hermione seemed to consider this then flicked her wand at his wand. "Accio Wand!" She caught Harry's wand with her left hand and twirled it like a baton for a second in thought, she then tried to cast a spell."Lumos!" There was no response. "Harry, I believe we're about to break a few rules", she said looking at him meaningfully. 

* * *

The next morning Harry and Hermione were both missing from Hogwarts. Ron had recieved a note from Harry at breakfast though and had the unfortunate task of telling the Headmaster. "i scream for ice cream", he said to the Gargoyle. _I hate Dumbledore's passwords.._ Ron thought privately to himself. Ron walked up to the door and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" came the Headmaster's voice. "Ron Weasly, sir! I need to talk to you about Harry and Hermione." The door opened. Ron walked in hesitantly looking around him. Albus Dumbledore pointed to an empty chair. "Sit down, Ron. What do you want to tell me?"

"Umm...Hermione and Harry are gone..and Harry sent me a note by Hedwig. It said they were sorry about Apparating so young and please don't worry about them and well, here." Ron said, almost throwing the letter at Dumbledore.

Albus read aloud:

_Dear Ron,_

If you get this it means I couldn't convince stubborn Hermione to tell Dumbledore before we left. Keep Hedwig safe, but if she starts to pull her feathers out, let her go and follow her. This will mean Hermione and I are in trouble. Hermione thinks a dark wizard or group of dark wizards stole my wand two weaks ago and replaced it with a fake one.

Hermione thinks we should Apparate so we are going to leave the school grounds then Apparate to Diagon Alley to seek Ollivander's help. Please tell Dumbledore, and if you can't tell him at breakfast, Hermione says the password to his office is "I scream for Ice Cream". 

Please send your good luck and tell Dumbledore not to send anyone after us.

Your Friend,  
HJP

PS: We're taking the Invisibility Cloak.

Dumbledore chuckled and dismissed Ron. "Don't send help, eh?"asked Sirius stepping out of the fire."May I follow them, sir?" Sirius asked the Headmaster with a twinkle in his eye.

"You may do as you wish, but don't let them get hurt, Sirius." Dumbledore said warmly.

"Of course, oh mighty headmaster!" and with that Sirius Black bowed elegantly and Apparated to Diagon Alley.  


* * *

**The night before...**

Harry and Hermione stood just outside of the schools boudaries. They knew that if they tried to Apparate inside the boundaries the school would know immediatly. Harry had gone to the owlery first, gotten Hedwig and slipped a note beneath her beak. "Are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"If any under-aged witch could pull this off it would be you, my dear Lady Hermione" Hermione felt warmth rush to her cheeks and it was slightly pleasant in the cold air. Harry smiled, then before she could object he kissed her. She stood unresponsive for a second then kissed him back. He seemed to transferring power to her in that kiss and while they kissed she felt alot of her power disappear. Hermione suddenly jerked back looking embaressed.

They both looked around each other shocked. Harry recovered first,"I knew you could do it, Herm!" She just stared at him nodding. "I'm sorry I had to kiss you, I didn't think just holding hands would transfer enough power." He bit his lip. He was lying, but now was not the time for Hermione to find out how he felt about her.

* * *

* * *

**I most admit, I love all the cringing, the hesitating and the kissing! Pwease review so I know what the 'general public' thinks of me. Thanks! ;) **


	2. Not 5 Anymore

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Finally! The long awaited and long reviewed 2nd chapter of "I am Hermione Potter". Sorry people, I didn't realize it was going to be so popular. Hopefully if any of you read my other story, I'll get around to updating that one too! ;) R&R as always people!  
  
~Crimmy  
  
  
  
"Hmm, just as I thought"  
  
"What, what is it!?!"  
  
"This isn't your wand"  
  
"We already knew that!" Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"Oh, but did you know that this wand is made so that the person holding it can't do anything magical?" Ollivander replied, "Very difficult to buy a wand like this, very expensive too. Of course, I could make them, but I'd get in trouble with the ministry. Wouldn't to do that."  
  
Harry thought for a second than asked, "Do you know who might sell something like this?"  
  
Ollivander laughed, "Give me a few more minutes with this wand and I'll find out who made it, but if you want to buy one of these, I'd stick with the one you have, it's the best you'll find on the open market!"  
  
  
  
"William Ufford...William Ufford, how are we supposed to find this guy?" said Harry.  
  
Hermione looked up from the directory in her lap,"I'm not sure. I've looked through a lot of books. No Ufford shows up. Maybe we should ask someone for help"  
  
Harry jumped up and yelled at her, "Who?! Who are we going to ask for help?! Why don't we just walk up to someone and say, Hi, I'm Harry Potter and this is my friend, I think some dark wizards stole my wand and now I can't even make something float! Oh, by the way, do you know a William Ufford?"  
  
Hermione looked back down, her hair falling softly over her face so Harry couldn't see her eyes, "It was just a suggestion"   
  
"Herm, I'm sorry. Please look at me," Harry said, "I was stupid, see" Harry slaps himself.  
  
Hermione giggled "I'm not 5 anymore Harry, you don't have to hit yourself to make me feel better." Harry brushed back her hair and smiled at her.  
  
"Good thing too, cause it hurts"  
  
"Hey, I never said stop though!" Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek.  
  
  
  
Ok this one is very short, but it was so long ago that I wrote the first chapter, I don't really remember where I was going with it. I PROMISE to get a 3rd chapter up soon, but only after a few reviews to find out what the people think. Also, if you want to tell me anything right away, feel free to email me (Lady_Snow_Cat@hotmail.com) I also have AIM (LadySnowKitten) and I'd be happy to talk to anyone about the story or anything else. 


End file.
